The cross-legged or so-called "lotus" sitting position is a convenient and popular way of sitting when conventional furniture is not readily available. In addition, it is particulary popular in many Asian countries, both for work and for leisure, and in connection with Yoga exercises. For example, medical research at the Department of Physiology, Medical College, Aurangbad, in India, has suggested the use of cross-legged sitting position for "conditions of low cardio respiratory reserves" and concluded that, ". . . the Padmasana [lotus posture] has a definite place as a form of exercise in common man for efficient performance of his daily activities." (Effects of Padmasana, A Yogic Exercise on Muscular Efficiency, by D. S. Salgar et al, Pub. Indian J Med Res 63, 6, June 1975.) Incidently, much medical research, in numerous countries, suggest significant positive results gained in the area of treating psycho-somatic stress through the use of meditation techniques in which traditionally the lotus position is used. However, the cross-legged, or lotus seating position is not very comfortable when it is maintained for a long period of time. More specifically, the thighs and knees tend to be stressed, pressure occurs on the ankles and feet, and the buttocks may become uncomfortable through resting on a relatively hard floor or other such surface. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide comfortable enforcement of the lotus posture in a simple, inexpensive, and basic seat at or above the floor.
One seat construction which has been proposed for similar purposes, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,004 granted July 17, 1975 to Larry E. Rail. However, the construction shown in this patent is in the nature of a reclining body support and is so elaborate and complex as to not fulfull the need for a basic simple seat for increasing the comfort of persons in the cross-legged seated position. Other pillows and pads have been proposed heretofore for other purposes; however, they are not intended, designed or constructed to accomodate the needs of persons having their legs crossed in the characteristic manner of the lotus posture. Accordingly, it is another object of this invention to accomodate the crossed lower legs or calves and to simultaneously position them and the person's feet in a comfortable condition with the buttocks slightly raised. With the present invention there is a leg and foot space established between upper leg or thigh supporting piers that diverge from a central buttock support portion. A proper and comfortable lotus posture is thereby inherently enforced.